The indoor radio environment is often dominated by computing devices having wireless capabilities that communicatively couple to other such devices having wireless capabilities and/or to an access point of a wireless local area network (“WLAN”) using wireless technologies such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11™ WLAN family of specifications (e.g., sometimes referred to as “Wi-Fi®”). Also, wireless technologies designed to operate in a 60 GHz communication band, such as IEEE 802.11ad (e.g., sometimes referred to as “WiGig®”) may allow wireless capable devices to replace wired interconnects with high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects via a process typically referred to as wireless docking. The high speed and relatively short range wireless interconnects using wireless technologies such as WiGig may allow wireless devices to wirelessly dock with devices having one or more input/output devices such as a display, a keyboard, a network interface card, a mouse or a storage device. In some examples, once wirelessly docked, the wireless device may utilize the one or more input/output devices in a same manner as when connected to a wired or physical docking station.
In various embodiments, it may be advantageous to enhance the efficiency and performance of wireless local area network (WLAN) deployments, for instance in situations that include dense network environments with large numbers of access points and stations. A WLAN employing such enhancements may be known as a high efficiency WLAN (HEW). In such situations, a transmitter that transmits at an excessively high power level may interfere with unintended receivers that are farther away than the intended receiver. Dense network environments may benefit from transmission power control for improved spectral reuse and concomitant capacity improvements.
Therefore, a need exists to provide improved spectral reuse and concomitant capacity improvements.